Fairy Tail : War of Dragons
by charleighlol
Summary: The day has finally approached and along with that day, comes the dragons. All of the guilds in Magnolia will come together to save humanity and fight against these terrifying beasts. Fear, chaos, death, teamwork, and most importantly, the drive to never give up.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**Lucy's thoughts:** _Here it is, the day that we all tried so desperately to keep from coming true and happening. Here they come, such colossal and horrifying creatures. I'm not sure what to do. Do I have a chance? Will I finally meet death today? I have so many thoughts and even though I doubt a lot of things, there is one thing I absolutely must do...fight. I will fight these dragons for the sake of Fairy Tail, for the sake of the people here in Fiore but most importantly, my dear comrades. I may have no chance of survival but even the slightest chance of victory for the ones I love will give me the power that I need. That's right, time to stand up Lucy. Time to find Natsu and the others. It's time to fight._

**Lucy:** ***Lucy exits her celestial clock spirit*** You can go home now, Horologium. Thank you so much for your help.

***Lucy runs quickly through rubble and fallen concrete from buildings to find Natsu, Gray, Erza and every one else on the ground with debris laying on them.***

**Lucy:** Everyone! Are you okay!? ***Picking the rubble off of them***

**Lucy's thoughts:**_ I don't have enough time to help all of them, I need more hands. I know! I will summon Gemini!_

**Lucy:** Open up, Gate of the twins, I open thee, ***ding-dong*** Gemini!

**Gemini:** How can we help, Miss Lucy?

**Lucy:** I need you to help me lift all the rubble off of my friends please!? As quickly as you can!

**Gemini:** Yes Ma'am!

**Natsu:** Hey Lu-ucy. ***Squinting his eyes and smiling*** I'm not done fighting yet.

**Lucy:** ***smiles*** Natsu..

**Natsu:** ***brings himself to his feet*** Here, I'll help. We need all our friends when we fight off these bastards.

**Happy:** Aye, Aye! Natsu! Lucy! I informed the other guilds and they are joining us as soon as they get properly geared!

**Natsu:** Thanks for sending word, Happy.

**Happy:** Aye, Sir! Is everyone alright?

**Natsu:** Yeah, we just got caught up in a fallen building, luckily Lucy here summoned her clock guy and she was able to help us.

**Gemini:** That's everyone. It seems there are no major injuries on any of your guild members.

**Lucy:** Thank you Gemini, for your help.

**Gemini:** No problem, my lady. Summon us again if you need too.

**Erza:** Thanks Lucy, now it's time to think of a better plan. We all really need to watch our and each other's backs. These dragons are extremely powerful and they all have different abilities. We need to observe and find out their weaknesses. However each dragon will probably have its own personal weakness.

**Gray:** I understand Erza. But for now I think the smartest thing to do would be to wait inside of the guild for the other guilds to approach for back up.

**Mira:** There's no way we can do this without them, Er-chan.

***Mermaid Heel shows up first, second is Blue Pegasus, third and fourth are Lamia Scale and Quatro Cerberus, fifth is Crime Sorcière and the last is Sabertooth.***

**Makarov:** Listen up kids, this is the time for every guild member and soldier to put their differences and beliefs aside. We are at war with a great amount of dragons and if we want humanity to survive then we must work together. We must look out for one another and we mustn't give up. Does every one understand?

**Everyone:** ***Nods head yes***

**Jellal:** ***Grins* **For humanity!

**Everyone:** ***Chant*** FOR HUMANITY!

What do you think will happen next? Find out in Chapter Two!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Makarov:** I've gotten word from Raven Tail and they will join us in about 12 minutes. The other masters and I have come up with a diversion. I've split everyone into groups that I have chosen to benefit the situation better. There is group FRA(Far Range Attack), group IMZ(Immobilize), group MR(Mid-Range) and the last group CC(Close Combat). I've listed your each of your names in one of the groups. As you all know, not all of the dragons are here yet. In future Lucy's prophecy, it was 10,000. Right now we are only taking on 100 of them. However the other dragons could appear at any given time.

**Gray:** So how are we doing this, Gramps?

**Makarov:** Ah yes, I'm getting to that Gray. I have these groups listed on the board and it seems as if the dragons are on the outskirts of northern Fiore. I will send two groups on one trail some of you are familiar with which is Gildan and that will allow you to sneak up hopefully behind the enemy and the other two groups will be approaching in front of the dragons. What we will need to do is rend the dragons so they aren't able to move then we will use far strikes, mid-range strikes and then get those whom are skilled in close combat. We must do all that we can to bring them down.

***Mission is immobilize, far range, Mid-Range and close combat***

**Jellal:** When will we all being our mission?

**Makarov:** We will head out in about 30 minutes after we are divided up into groups.

***They examine board**

**Far Range Attack**

Group 1: Chelia, Wendy, Sherry, Levy, Yuka, Romeo, Kinana, Evergreen, Rogue, Ren, Eve, Millianna, Beth, Happy, Carle, Lector and Frosch.

**Immobilize**

Group 2: Laki, Lyon, Gray, Mavis, Juvia, Droy, Sting, Freed, Cana, Jellal, Erza, Hibiki, Rufus, Arana, Flare, Ultear, Shinto and Myself.

**Close Combat**

Group 3: Jura, Gildarts, Laxus, Elfman, Natsu, Wakaba, Macao, Max, Gajeel, Mira, Jet, Panther Lily, Bacchus, Rocker, Orga, Kagura and Nullpudding.

**Mid-Range Combat**

Group 4: The Kingdom Soldiers, Bisca, Alzack, Lucy, Bickslow, Lisanna, Jenny, Toby, Yukino, Dobengal, Kurohebi, Meredy and Ichiya.*

**Makarov's thoughts:** _I sincerely hope that others show up to help us._

***27 minutes later***

**Ichiya:** ***whispers to Makarov*** Isn't it about that time?

**Makarov:** Yes. Is every one ready? Remember to give this all of your power and strength, this is war. Don't only look out for yourselves but also look out for your comrades! We are strong, much stronger than our opponent and to help save the ones we love will make us even stronger. Now here's how it goes. Group CC and group IMZ is going on the trail that will lead you in front while Group MR and FRA is going to take Gildan. Does every one understand? I wish you all the best, you are all great kids and masters. Now lets go! ***yelling so everyone can hear***

**Everyone:** ***Inspired and ready*** Yeahhhh!

***Each two groups are about to split up and go down the trails they were assigned to take***

**Natsu:** Luce! Wait!

**Lucy:** Yes? ***looks up nervously***

**Natsu:** Everything is going to be alright, I swear. I won't let anything happen to you. ***grabs her hand*** when fighting for your comrades it truly does make us stronger. Just like mater said, just like we always say.

**Lucy:** Natsu.. ***tears in her eyes***

**Natsu:** So promise me that you will stay strong Lucy and don't back down, no matter what. I'll always be there to protect you, remember that. And I'm going to take all of these assholes down! ***grins***

**Lucy:** ***Hugs Natsu*** And I'm going to take them down with you!

**Natsu:** ***gasps*** Lucy... ***grins*** That's what I like to hear!

**Gildarts:** It's time to split up now, lets go. Good luck to everyone. Come on Natsu.

***The groups are now walking down their trails mentally and physically preparing their selves for battle***

**Lucy:** Wendy, are you okay?

**Wendy:** I don't think I could ever be ready for this..but I have no choice.

**Lucy:** Don't worry, we are Fairy Tail wizards. We could take on anything as long as we all stick together. Think about it. ***smiles and tries to cheer Wendy up***

**Wendy:** ***giggles*** Yeah I guess you're right.

**Carle:** That was nicely put, Lucy.

**Happy:** Aye!

**Lucy's thoughts:**_ I know we can do this. Thanks for that talk Natsu and for all of my friends lending me their strength. I'm truly ready now. Here we go! *_**determined***

If you think this is intense just wait until chapter three! Please leave reviews and let me know what you all think so far. Critiquing helps a writer!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Natsu: *says with anger* **There those bastards are!

**Natsu's thoughts: **_***looks down* **__Lucy, stay strong._

**Gray: **Come on flame-brain, we've got some butt-kickin' to do.

**Natsu: *grins* **You bet we do.

***Everyone embraces this terrifying moment in the bravest way they know how and step into their assigned positions.***

***Dragons of all different sizes and colors are flying around, some perched on ruble, others spread out and breathing out fire, ice, water, air, spears and sand while screaming such a piercing and frighting screech.***

**Juvia:*says to herself* **I hope I survive another day so I get to see my darling Gray-sama.

**Gray: **Hey I'm right here and don't worry, these ugly assholes won't even come close to defeating all of us!

**Juvia: *smiles***

**Makarov: *yells* **Group IMZ and CC, there are three dragons approaching! One seems to be breathing out water.

**Natsu: *grins as walking toward the dragon* **He won't stand a chance against my fire. Igneel is the strongest dragon I know, there's not a chance he coul...

***The water dragon shoots boiling water out and scortches Natsu***

**Natsu: *screams out in pain***

**Gray: **NATSU!

**Natsu: *snickers* **I'm fine, this is nothing. What this asshole doesn't realize is that I breathe fire.

***Natsu runs to the dragon***

**Natsu: **Fire Dragon's Roar! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, Fire Dragon's Wing!

***Flare uses her hair to grab the dragon and burn it's scaly flesh while Jellal and Ultear casts spells so it cannot move. They take this chance to divide up and take on each dragon. Groups approach the other two while immobilizing it and using close combat.***

**Natsu: **This one is worn out, I think we almost got em' down for good!

***Meanwhile in Group MR and FRA***

**Wendy: *heart starts racing* **Here comes one!

***It's scales were a palish yellow with a slight green tint to them, it's eyes were fierce but it showed no sign of attacking***

**Lucy's thoughts: **_What is with this dragon?_

**Lisanna: **Don't let your guard down!

***The Kingdom soldiers immediately started to release the strings to their bows shooting arrows at the dragon. The dragon then lifted off the ground but only just a little and it's stomach area turned and awful brownish green tint, it was no longer a pretty pale yellow. At that moment it's mouth opened and shot out what looked like vomit. It sprayed all across the back of the battlefield. Romeo, Meredy, Lucy, Evergreen, Rogue, Yukino, Lucy, Milliana, Lector and Bisca all shrieked in pain.***

**Lector: **What is this!? It really burns!

**Yukino: *eyes squinted in pain* **I think it's some sort of acid.

**Lucy: *yells* **GRAY! This one shoots out burning acid!

***Gray and Juvia run over to Lucy and she showed them where the dragon wounded her. It was burnt flesh, peeling and a bloody red color.***

**Gray: *puts on an angry face* **You ready Juvia?

**Juvia: *****nods yes***

***Juvia uses her water to soak the dragon in water while gray freezes it turning it into solid ice. This is slowing the dragon down and also allowing them to cancel out the burning acid. Lucy and every one else get together to each use their magic on it. It's a good chance for the groups to do close combo attacks and wipe the floor with this acid dragon. Finally the dragon falls, severely wounded and with no chance of surviving.** *

***In group CC and IMZ***

**Gajeel: **Gehee, three down. No problem.

**Panther-Lily: **I wouldn't be so cocky, take a look around Gajeel. There are so many and we've only taken down so few. Not only that but master said there were 10 times as many more to come.

**Gajeel:** ***smirks* **Even so, it's fight or just let these beasts detroy what's ours. I refuse to sit back and watch as everything and everyone get devoured. I'll fight no matter what and we will win!

**Panther-Lily: *smiles* **You're right, Gajeel. To hell with them, they are all going down.

**Laxus: **Wow, you actually said some thing inspiring for once Gajeel. Let's go do this so we can hurry and get things back to normal.

**Gajeel: **You're damn right, gehee.

***Every one all worked together and they finally managed to take all of the hundred dragons down. There were quite a few injuries from little cuts to severe burns, fractured and broken bones, sprain ankles and wrists, deep gashes, swollen limbs and ruptured hips and spines. They all made their ways back to Fairy Tail, limping, sprinting, slowly walking, and friends carrying other friends. All of the badly wounded were rushed immediately for professional medical help down stairs while the others were getting bandaged up by Mira and Lisanna then disappearing into the lounge to rest, talk or in the kitchen for food and impatiently wait on the other 9,000 dragons***

**Makarov: **Every one of you did excellent. We didn't lose a single life today and I'm glad to say we're all very thankful for that. However, we still have so many opponents to face. I can't promise that when they arrive it will be like today and we will all get so lucky. Please, rest up, eat, train, and be prepared. We don't know exactly when they will arrive but keep your power up and especially in your hearts. Thank you kids and masters.

***Lucy is looking around for Natsu and finally spots him out.***

**Lucy: **Natsu!

**Natsu: *smiles and runs to her with excitement while picking her up and hugging her*** Lucy! I'm so glad you're okay.

**Lucy: *blushes*** I just remembered the speech that you gave me and I remembered every one I love. It really kept me strong. You all gave me the hope that I needed.

**Natsu's thoughts: *staring at Lucy grinning***_** I'm so grateful to have her in my life. Look at that smile, it's pure and radiating even though she's just been through so much. She tries so hard to stay strong. It's amazing. She's...amazing. That's right, Lucy is so amazing. And so beautiful...these feelings are weird but I guess with all of this going on is making me realize how much I appreciate every one..and how she is always here for me. I want nothing more to protect her, nothing more but to comfort and love her. Damnit Natsu..you love Lucy.**_

**Lucy: **Hey! Are you okay? ***saying cheerfully with a hint of being worried***

**Natsu: **Oh..yeah! I was just thinking.

**Lucy: **About what?

**Natsu:** ***scratching his head and thinking "_Oh__ shit._**_"*****_ I was uhh, just thinking about how fortunate I am to have a great friend like you in my life. ***smiles and runs over to the bar***

**Lucy: *****blushing and whispering lightly under her breath staring as he walks away*** Natsu, I love you.


End file.
